


Happy Birthday Ignis

by Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cake, Inspector Ignis, Love Confessions, M/M, Noctis jumping to conclusions, Shirtless Gladio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good/pseuds/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good
Summary: Ignis is on an errand for his highness when he sees something he shouldn't have.  Or sees something two other people shouldn't be doing.  Unfortunately, Noctis is on the phone with him and demands to know more.  In goes, Inspector Ignis down to investigate.  All on his birthday too.





	Happy Birthday Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a weird source who said I can use his prompt idea. I found it hilarious and it seemed like a bad episode of a telenovela. So I do hope I make his vision come true. Because it was fucking hilarious.

  
“You highness, I was awfully busy in a meeting.” Ignis walked around the strip mall with two bags in hand. Noctis had called him during a council meeting stating the call and request was an emergency. That it was a matter of life and death. A simple text wouldn’t do and so Ignis had excused himself and was ready to send out the whole Kingsglaive if needed to…. But an army showing up at the Cheesecake Factory would be ridiculous scene. “How is this a life and death situation?” Ignis sipped on a drink he got there and began to walk towards the exit with the bluetooth in his ear and a very demanding prince on the other end.

_“I need cheese cake to live. I’m the sick one here and all stuffy. And I know they also have your favorite ebony ice drink that you love. Plus I saved you from that boring meeting. Life and Death. “_

“It is just allergies your highness. But I must disagree about the meetings, council meetings are informative.”

_“Oh yea, that’s your secret fetish. Plus I can hear you sipping on a drink. You had to get that drink didn’t you? On my credit card”_

“While I am here your highness. A small reward for you ruining the joyful meeting.”

_“Liar, Clarus told Gladio who told me that you feel asleep just the other day. Didn’t know you snore specs”_

“I am sure the one lying here is you.” Ignis rolled his eyes.

_“How dare you insult the royal bloodline! Even as I lay here on my deathbed.. ”_

“For once you acknowledge yourself and… You should of called Prompto to bring you these items since he is already here.” Ignis saw Prompto leave a jewelry store. The store was pretty expensive place to be and knowing his background, Ignis knew Prompto could not afford to be in that shop.

_“Prompto? He’s in school. The nerd was going to come over with notes to copy after class”_

“Well he is here with Gladio? Odd, Gladio schedule said he was going to train until late afternoon” Ignis saw Gladio run up to Prompto and place an arm around him? Something was off. Prompto and Noctis have been an item since 7 weeks ago. He even was surprised it took this long, a year and 2 weeks, for them to realize their attraction to each other.

_“Of course you know his schedule?  You basically drool over his shirtless body“_

“I know everyone’s schedule. “ Ignis ignored the other half, (which was kinda true) , and kept his distance. He didn’t want to seem he was spying on them and decided maybe he should not get involved.

_“What are they doing there? Ignis, I order you to investigate. Prompto wouldn’t lie to me like that… “_

“I will not be placed in the middle of lovers quarrel. They haven’t spotted me, I shall be taking my leave now.” Ignis saw Prompto stand in front of Gladio who looked like he was sweating buckets. Gladio had a stand where when he was nervous he would extend his left leg out and rub the back of his head with his right hand. Maybe he paid attention too much at Gladio. Though the way he was dressed in that tight tank top and jeans, he couldn’t help but admire the man.

_“Ignis please. Prompto wouldn’t lie to me. Something is up. Aren’t you the one wanting to get into Gladio’s pants anyways?”_

“His pants are a bit too wide for me.” Ignis answered. Almost wanting to cover his mouth for what he said. “My apologizes, that was uncalled for.”

_“Specs…just go see what’s going on”_

…

_“Ignis?”_

…

_“Don’t make me….”_

“Gladio got down on one knee in front of Prompto. “ Ignis sighed. What was he really seeing?! “I am sure there is an explanation for this.”

_“What?! How close are you? Can you hear what they are saying?!”_

“Noctis, I have seen enough. I..” Ignis tried to get closer, hiding between a cart full of fake sunglasses “ Gladio is telling Prompto how much he loves him. He presented him with a ring?”

_“Is it a ring?! Prompto said he wanted to take things slow with me! We have only dated for a month and I barely can kiss him…”_

“I can’t tell. It looks like a ring.. Or a watch…. Prompto is saying something but a crowd is already forming around them.” Ignis had tried to get as close as he could. “ Prompto nodded. He accepted the.. Damn it I can’t see anymore, the crowd is hovering around them. Blocking my view and cheering now. “

_“Get over here now. I’m not evensick anyways. I was suppose to keep you busy for your damn surprise birthday party at my apartment until these bastards were to come over after their important damn lives. They lied to us both.”_

“My apologizes. “ Ignis did not want to find out this way about Prompto and Gladio. Gladio had even congratulated Noctis for asking Prompto out.

 _“Just get over here before I do something stupid and burn all these decorations down.”_  
.  
.  
.

  
Prompto carried a bundle of balloons tied to birthday gift bags as he showed his credentials to the guard outside Noctis apartment. Gladio tried to reach for his wallet but had his hands full with a sheet cake that read Happy Birthday Specs. Prompto grabbed it from Gladios back pocket and showed the guard.

“Every time Ocular? You must know my name by now” Prompto grinned at the guard, teasing him.

“Every time chocobo.” Ocular grinned and allowed them to pass.

“I hope I don’t fuck this up kid.” Gladio spoke to Prompto and tried to wipe his forehead with his shoulder. He was sweating and extremely nervous.

“You won’t, that gift you are going to give Ignis is wonderful.” Prompto giggled. This was exciting! Two weeks ago Gladio had asked him what to get Ignis for his birthday. Gladio was finally going to tell Ignis how he felt about him and reveal to him on his birthday! Prompto knew exactly what Ignis needed to complete his look and took Gladio to the mall. Showing him the present, Gladio had enough saved to buy them and personalize them.

“Thanks for your help. I figured my way of asking him to go on a date with me was not.. As proper as I thought.” Gladio grinned while they waited for the elevator, kicking Prompto to stop pushing the button more than twice.

“No problem! You helped me with Noct, well, actually he helped himself. But yeah, no problem. He will appreciate it. Its better than the first line you tried. Almost came out like ’ you Ignis, me Gladio, we fuck.” Prompto laughed. As much of a closet romantic Gladio was, his delivery was trash. “I think once Ignis hears your confession. His reply is gonna be like ‘Well, this is a surprise. I believe I am capable of accepting your request.’”. Prompto mimicked Ignis voice very badly.

“No shit.” Gladio laughed and heard the elevator reached the lobby. “ Prompto, what if he says no? and don’t give me that fairytale shit. Tell me the truth… ”

“He won’t. I seen the way he checks you out when ya train. But.. If he does, then he’s still your friend right?” Prompto held the elevator to let Gladio and the cake through first.

“Yeah I guess your right. At least I practiced my delivery.” Gladio stepped into the elevator and Prompto shoved all the balloons in.

“Wish we didn’t get a crowd around us thinking you were proposing.” Prompto laughed. He rubbed his head a bit at the thought of getting proposed.

“That was funny and embarrassing at the same time.” Gladio teased

“Why Gladio, I am not marriage material? You big old sweaty bennu” Prompto pretended to be an offended southern belle.

“Not if I want to wake up staring at a chocobo ass all the time”

“My hair does not look like a chocobo butt!” Prompto voice went high, almost squeaking

“You almost kweh there.” Gladio laughed when the elevator reached the floor.

They reached the floor to Noctis apartment floor and Prompto knocked on the door. Noctis opened the door and before Prompto could smile, he came face to face… well face to fist with one angry right hook. Prompto dropped the bags and landed hard on his rear. “What the six Noct!” Prompto held his nose and could feel blood seep through his fingers.

“You bastard. You were suppose to be my boyfriend.. “ Noctis hiccupped. He walked over to Gladio in a drunken state . “You keep him. He obviously only loves you and not me..” Noctis pushed the cake up from Gladios hand and shoved it onto his face. Gladio dropped the cake quickly and dragged Noctis into the living room. Noctis struggled against the force Gladio was using but in his state, he couldn’t fight well.

“That was certainly uncalled for Noctis” Ignis was cleaning the mess in the kitchen. There was bottles of open wine and hard liquor all on the counter. Ignis grabbed a few towels from the bathroom to help Prompto with his nose.

“Did he drink these?!” Gladio shoved Noctis to the sofa and looked at Ignis as he came out of the bathroom.

“Don’t yell at him. I drank because of you idiots going behind my back!” Noctis tried to hit Gladio but fell back onto the sofa.

“I do not know where he got these from but when I arrived he was working on his 3rd shot of Jose.” Ignis sighed and walked over to Prompto who was tilting his head up. “Come on, let me clean you up.” Ignis helped Prompto to the bathroom.

“What was that outburst about?!” Gladio grabbed the nearest thing to clean himself up. Cake was still on his shirt and shoulders but at least his face was semi cleaned.

“That’s my shirt you shithead.” Noctis threw a pillow at Gladio, missing him by a mile.

“Good. So what is this about?” Gladio threw the shirt at the sink and crossed his arms. Questioning Noct about the burnt decorations that covered the sink would have to wait.

“You… you asked my boyfriend… my EX BOYFRIEND out… and even proposed to him and…” Noctis yelled, enough to hopefully Prompto to hear in the bathroom.

“What the fuck are you saying? I wouldn’t…” Gladio shook his head.

“Ignis saw you in the mall… And you had a fucking crowd cheering you on and I heard Prompto say yes.. “ Noctis interrupted and almost tipped over the sofa.

“Shit…” Gladio shook his head. He had lied to Noctis about Prompto helping him out. And if Ignis saw what went on… “Shit… “ Gladio said again.

“Shit is right!!! You don’t even deny it! You know how I felt about Prompto and… this is how you protect me. You fuck face” Noctis yelled.

“You got it wrong and..”

“Fuck you. You be happy with… .”

“Shut up and listen! I wanted to ask Ignis out alright? I asked Prompto to help me pick out a gift a few weeks ago and we went to pick it up because…. I didn’t want to fuck it up and asked him to help me what to say to him. Ignis is such an intelligent man and I am not. I wanted to say the right shit and not come across like a damn brute. Prompto loves your stupid ass too much to ever cheat or anything. All he could say was one day he wished to treat you to things the way you treat him. Fuck Noct, Prompto loves you and I love Ignis alright? “ Gladio shouted. He was losing his patience’s with the stubborn prince. He didn’t mean to yell at him but wanted to get his point across.

“Is that true?” Ignis was shocked. He stood by the counter and was surprised his jaw didn’t hit the floor after such a confession. Gladio wanted him? “Despite who I am, you want to be with me?”

“It is because who you are I fell in love with. This isn’t the way I wanted it to go. I had a speech and everything but.. “ Gladio pulled a small ring box out of his back pocket and kneeled. “Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?” Gladio opened the box and there was a pair of platinum skull cuff links with gems in the eye sockets. His birth stone “And oh.. Happy birthday. “ Gladio grinned

“ This is such a surprise. I believe I can accept your request.” Ignis smiled and took the box from Gladio hand. He helped Gladio up and stuck out his hand. Gladio accepted the hand and gave it a firm shake.

“I think I am going to be sick…”Noctis rubbed his stomach a bit.

“Not like I get ill each time you and Prompto sit on each other lap…” Gladio teased.

“No real real sick…”Noctis holds his mouth with his hand and rushes to the bathroom to throw up. Gladio can hear Prompto yell out Gross and Noctis telling him to shut up.

“Sorry about your birthday surprise Iggy.” Gladio went to pick up the fallen cake sheet from the entrance of the apartment while Ignis followed with a waste bin. Gladio removed his soiled shirt and added it to the waste bin. Ignis had to bite his tongue from saying something very inappropriate.

“It was the thought that count.” Ignis smiled and helped with cleaning the frosting off the floor. “I apologize if I jumped to conclusions.”

“Nah, its alright. I’m sure Noct had a hand in these conclusions as well. Prompto was pretending to be you and… his accent is pretty bad. I just didn’t know how to approach you. You’re kinda out of my league and well.. “ Gladio was stopped by the moaning coming from the bathroom. Noctis then yelled out to get out of his apartment. And heard Prompto yell not to touch him there followed by another moan from the blond. “Well that was quick.” Gladio looked at Ignis who was a bit red from embarrassment.

“Care to go out on that date now?” Ignis grabbed his car keys and coat.

“Shit yea. ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do wonder what would happen if I add on to this? As I finished it, I was like... this needs a chapter 2. No promises but maybe... 
> 
> YAY!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
